Fuckin' beautiful days
by Yuki Iru-chan
Summary: ¿No odias esos días? Si, esos. Pues Sakura también, por suerte tiene a un pelinegro para ayudarla.


**Holaaa :DD**

**Y este es mi primer :D**

**Se me ocurrió en un día de esos que odio :c**

**jaja lean y sabrán a que me refiero :33**

**Creo que se subió primero el otro one xD este también es para mi imo-chan Eliina y una vez más espero que lo lea al igual que ustedes :33**

**Los dejo y gracias por leer n.n**

* * *

Era una noche fría. Afuera era invierno, adentro una combinación de las cuatro estaciones del año. La cama estaba destendida, cobijas y cojines por todas partes. Dentro de esta se encontraba una pelirosa gritando a más no poder, le dolía, demasiado, más que otras veces.

Sentía calor y frío, sentía sudor y ganas de vomitar, quería llorar, gritar y dormirse... Oh si, era uno de esos malditos días, esos horribles en los que todas tus malditas emociones deciden hacer una fiesta dentro de ti sin importar cómo te sientas. De esos días en los que las hormonas están danzando de felicidad mientras tú mueres sin saber qué sentir.  
Otro grito desgarrador hizo que su rubia amiga diera un pequeño brinco, la miró molesta y se levantó del suelo.

-Es suficiente. Llamaré a Sasuke. -le dijo decidida.

-¡No! -gritó entre dolor.

-¿Por qué no? Es tu novio.

-Pero no quiero que me vea así, me veo horrible. -dijo apretando su estómago con fuerza, ya saben, como si así si fuese a ir el dolor.

-Bueno, eso es de siempre. -le dijo con una risita.

-No estoy para bromas Ino, solo... déjalo ¿si?

-No. Estoy cansada, llevas así horas, casi no has dormido, necesito un relevo, y ese debe ser Sasuke.

-Pero... es sábado por la noche, seguro que él está con Naruto y ellos pasándola bien por ahí, no le gustaría estar cuidándome. -reprochó.

-¿Y yo qué? También es sábado en la noche para mí.

-Si pero... -se detuvo al sentir una punzada en su estómago, ¿porqué? ¿Por qué no había sido un alto y guapo chico?

-Es todo. Lo voy a llamar.

-¡Ino! -le regañó.

-Lo haré quieras o no.

La rubia marcó el número del novio de la pelirosa, Sasuke Uchiha, aún no podía creer que salieran, y no llevaban un par de semanas, sino meses... ¡de hecho llevaban casi dos años!  
Después de un par de 'bips', se escuchó la voz del pelinegro del otro lado, la ojiazul se limitó a decir algo como: 'Ven a casa de Sakura, no se siente bien', ni siquiera le dio tiempo de preguntar, simplemente colgó.

-Sasuke viene en camino, te sentirás mejor con él, ya verás Sakura. -le informó su amiga.

-Ino... ¿qué hora es? -preguntó aún retorciéndose de dolor.

-Casi las nueve, yo me iré ¿si?, tienes que estar a solas con Sasuke, y yo con Sai. -le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Qué asco. -dijo seria.

-Deberías ir con un ginecólogo, nunca te dan tan fuerte.

-Ya sé, pero... creo que es algo genético.

-¿Genético? -la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Si, ya sabes... mamá y su mamá, y la mamá de su mamá...

-Si... ya entendí.

-¿Me veo muy mal? No quiero que Sasuke...

-No creo que a Sasuke le importe cómo te ves si te siente mal.

-¡Claro que le importa! -gritó molesta.

-Ahí están de nuevo. -dijo en un suspiro.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De tus cambios de humor, eso es horrible. -sonrió.

-Calla. -la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué está haciendo Sasuke? Ya debería haber llegado. -dijo molesta.

-¿Dónde estaba cuando lo llamaste, Ino?

-No lo sé, pero si le importas ya debería... -fue interrumpida por el timbre-. ¡Genial! Sí le importas frentesota. -dijo divertida y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente-. Te llamaré más tarde, ¿si?

-Largo Ino.

-También te quiero amiga. -contestó con sarcasmo y tomó su bolso-. Bye. -gritó acercándose a la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse con el Uchiha.

-¿Qué tiene Sakura? -fue lo primero que preguntó el pelinegro.

-No lo sé, ve con ella. -le dijo divertida y salió de la casa.

El pelinegro entró y se quitó la chamarra aventándola en un sofá, escuchó ruidos en la habitación y se dirigió a ella; dentro, en la cama, se encontraba su novia, aquella pelirosa de ojos color jade que -a pesar de las circunstancias- se veía hermosa.

-¿Sakura? -dijo acercándose a la cama.

-¡No me veas! -gritó tapándose el rostro con una almohada.

-¿Qué? -preguntó confundido.

-¡Solo lárgate Uchiha! -volvió a gritar enfadada.

-Tsk. ¿Qué diablos te sucede hoy? Desde en la mañana estás muy extraña...

-¿Extraña? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, eh?

-¡A eso me refiero! ¿Te sientes bien, o...?

-¡Abrázame idiota! -dijo comenzando a llorar, no podía evitar los malditos cambios de humor.

-... -suspiró y se acostó a su lado para rodearla por la cintura con los brazos-. ¿Ahora qué?

-Me veo horrible. -dijo volteando hacia él pero escondió su cabeza en su pecho para que no la viera.

-Solo estás un poco... despeinada, Sakura...

-Siento haberte gritado...

-Está bien, pero...

-¡Déjame hablar! -gritó.

-¿Para eso querías que viniera? Yo me largo Sakura. -dijo molesto ante la actitud de la chica y se levantó de la cama.

-¡No! ¡Espera! -le gritó mirándolo.

-Sakura... -la miró y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al verla tan desarreglada.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? -dijo con expresión de tristeza.

-No, no es eso, es solo que...

-¡Vamos, dilo! ¡Me veo tan fea!

-¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa? -preguntó ignorando los gritos de la chica.

-¿No sabes qué me pasa?

-No, por eso te lo pregunto.

La pelirosa enrojeció aún más, ¿de verdad no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba? Es decir, ¿su madre nunca se lo dijo? ¿O las profesoras de educación sexual? ¿Con qué clase de chicas salía entonces? No sabía si definir a su novio como 'inocente' o como 'estúpido'. ¡Pero qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo iba a decirle lo que estaba pasando? ¿Cómo si no se daba cuenta él mismo?

-¿Me vas a decir? Si no me lo dices me largo Sakura, no vine aquí solo para verte actuar como una adolescente...

-¡Estoy en mis días, imbécil! -le gritó molesta, claro que estaba actuando como una niña, ¡pero no era su culpa!

-¿En tus días? ¿Qué días? -preguntó confundido.

-¿Qué? -no era cierto.

-¿Que qué días? -repitió.

-No... -era cierto, su novio era un completo e inocente idiota-. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que significa estar 'en mis días'?

-No, ¿vas a decírmelo o tengo que adivinarlo? -preguntó cansado.

-Qué estúpido. Estoy con el periodo. -le explicó de otra manera para que entendiese.

-¿Cual periodo? ¿Las chicas tienen una clase de periodo en el que actúan como niñas infantiles? -le dijo molesto al no saber a qué se refería la pelirosa.

-¡Que me bajó!

-¿Qué te bajó? ¿O quién te bajó qué cosa? -la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Sasuke... tengo la regla...

-... -el Uchiha la miró con cara de 'no jodas' y suspiró-. Si Sakura, yo también tengo una regla, y muchas otras cosas de esas que...

-¡Estoy menstruando, maldito estúpido! -gritó ya bastante enfadada al notar que el pelinegro no sabía nada respecto al tema.

-¿Qué...? -la miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¡No me digas que aún no te queda claro Uchiha! -gritoneó.

-Sakura...

-Está bien, solo... no te vayas ¿si?, ya sé que me veo horrible, y que estoy sudando como un cerdo...

-No te ves mal. -la interrumpió mientras se acercaba-. Aunque sí estás sudando como un cerdo. -dijo divertido.

-No es gracioso Sasuke.

-Entonces... ¿qué se supone que deba hacer?

-No sé, ven, acuéstate conmigo.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama, de nuevo el Uchiha la abrazaba, esta vez ambos quedaron de frente para mirarse. Sakura jaló una cobija para taparse a ella y a su novio, este le dio un suave beso en los labios y la miró.

-Hace calor. -dijo el pelinegro.

-Yo tengo mucho frío.

-Sé cómo calentarte. -sonrió.

-No, Sasuke... -intentó detenerlo al verlo acercarse de nuevo a sus labios.

-Solo intentémoslo.

Dio un par de besos en sus mejillas para luego dirigirse a sus labios, primero los besó con ternura y luego con pasión, la ojijade respondió rápidamente, no se sentía tan mal, de hecho el dolor había dejado de sentirse... El dolor, el maldito dolor que regresaba justo en ese momento, tanto fue que sin querer hacerlo lo mordió y de nuevo se apretó el estómago con los brazos.

-¡Hey! Eso dolió Sakura... -le reprochó el pelinegro.

-No más de lo que me duele a mí, idiota.

-Deja de llamarme así.

-Entonces no te quejes por una simple mordida... -dijo con dificultad y gritó debido al dolor.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó con preocupación.

-No... Hace calor, ¿puedes alejarte un poco?

-De acuerdo. -contestó algo molesto y se apartó, no le gustaban nada ese tipo de cambios de humor.

-Gracias. -sonrió entre el dolor.

-¿Todo el día te has sentido así?

-Si...

-Deberías ir al doctor.

-No... Es algo genético, creo...

-¿Tomaste algo?

-Un par de pastillas... me duele mucho Sasuke... -se quejó y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Lo sé...

-No, no lo sabes. Solo... déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

-No, no quiero. -dijo como imitándola-. Vine para estar aquí contigo, no voy a dejarte sola en este estado.

-Sasuke... -murmuró y se sentó frente a él-. Te amo. -sonrió.

-... -la miró y suspiró-. Vaya que cambias de humor.

-¡Dije que te amo, estúpido!

-También te amo.

-Abrázame. -dijo dejando caer su rostro en el hombro del chico.

-Supongo que las chicas no tienen remedio. -pronunció cansado y apretó a la chica por la espalda-. Hueles bien. -dijo enterrando su rostro entre el cuello y la clavícula de la pelirosa.

-Es mi sudor... qué asco.

-Pues tu sudor huele bien, además no estás sudando, es tu imaginación. -habló con los labios pegados a su cuello y comenzó a dar un par de besos.

-Sasuke... -gimió.

-Olvídate un momento del dolor, ¿si? -le sugirió dando besos húmedos, mordisqueando la piel de su cuello y respirando cerca.

-Mierda... -suspiró-. No hagas eso.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto? -preguntó divertido mientras succionaba una parte de su cuello para dejar pequeñas marcas rojas.

-Ajá... -asintió y de pronto soltó otro 'Sasuke' en un gemido.

-Tú no hagas eso. -dijo entre besos.

-¿Que?

-Decir mi nombre... así.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya sabes, me excita. -susurró levantando la blusa de la ojijade.

-Sasuke... -dijo de nuevo en un suspiro y comenzó a repetir su nombre gimiendo cada vez más rápido.

-Cállate. -sonrió y dejó su cuello para acercarse a sus labios.

Los besó tierna y lentamente, luego aceleró un poco pero sin dejar de ser tierno. El pelinegro le acarició los hombros con suavidad y la ojijade lo tomó del cuello para acercarlo y sentirlo más; se separaban unos centímetros solo para tomar aire y continuaban con el beso que ahora era más pasional.

Una punzada en el estómago los volvió a interrumpir por unos momentos. El Uchiha se separó y la miró preocupada pero la ojijade volvió a sus labios y dio besos cortos.

—Sakura. -le habló entre besos-. ¿Estás bien?

—Si. -sonrió sobre sus labios.

El pelinegro la tomo del rostro con ambas manos y le dio un fuerte y apretado beso, luego la alejó y le dio otro en la frente.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? -le preguntó con amabilidad.

—Una cerveza. -pidió.

— ¿Cerveza? -la miró con una ceja levantada.

—Si, muy fría. -miró el techo como imaginando la bebida.

— ¿Puedes tomar cuando estás... así?

— ¡No estoy embarazada Sasuke! -gritó.

—No grites. -dijo con un tono de voz un poco alto pero se acercó a besarla.

—Sasuke-kun... -lo miró con un brillo en los ojos.

— ¿Tienes en el refri? -preguntó levantándose de la cama.

—Si. -asintió.

El azabache se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la puerta del refrigerador solo para sacar un par de cervezas, luego regresó a la cama con su pelirosa y le entregó una.

—Delicioso. -sonrió la ojijade después de suspirar.

—No más que tú. -le dijo en un tono cursi y bebió de la botella.

—Sasuke... -habló dulcemente.

—Debes ir con un doctor, Sakura. -le sugirió.

—No me gustan, lo sabes Sasuke-kun. -lo miró asustada.

—Tienes que ir. -le dijo casi como orden.

—No iré. -mustió molesta.

—Entonces te llevaré. -afirmó.

— ¡Sasuke! -reprochó.

—No te quejes. -se acercó a besarla-. Creo que te tengo muy consentida.

—Me gusta que me consientas. -sonrió y se recargó en el brazo del pelinegro, este lo movió dejando a la chica sobre su pecho y la abrazó.

—Y a mí me gusta consentirte. -sonrió y le dio un beso en su rosado cabello.

—Sasuke... tengo sueño. -dijo acomodándose en el pecho de su novio.

—Dámela. -le pidió la botella de cerveza y la dejó junto a la suya en el buró.

— ¿Vas a dormir conmigo, Sasuke? -preguntó mientras jalaba un par de cobijas para taparse.

—Como siempre. -le recordó y se acostó sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Gracias. -dijo dulcemente y le besó el cuello.

—Agradécele a tus cólicos. -rió divertido.

—No es gracioso.

—Lo es. -se agachó para darle un rápido beso en los labios y regresó a abrazarla.

La mañana era fría afuera, y dentro también. No sentía más esos horribles dolores, no más los bochornos ni cambios de humor, ni siquiera sentía la molesta e incómoda toalla sanitaria.  
Abrió los ojos sin dificultad y estiró los brazos, se sentía apretada... miró a su lado y se encontró con un Sasuke perdido en el sueño, su respiración era tranquila, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos bien cerrados... de aquella forma se veía tan tierno, recordó por todo lo que tuvo que pasar la noche anterior todo por quedarse con ella. Realmente era un muy buen novio.

—Sasuke. -le habló en voz baja para despertarlo pero él solo respondió quejándose-. Sasuke-kun, ya es de mañana. -dijo acercándose a su lóbulo izquierdo y lo besó con ternura.

—Sakura... -habló con sueño pero también se escuchaba algo diferente.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás...? -lo miró preocupada.

—Sakura... -repitió y abrió los ojos con cansancio-. No me siento bien.

— ¿Qué tienes Sasuke? -le acarició el rostro.

—No lo sé... solo... -intentó decir pero un estornudo lo interrumpió.

— ¡Ah! -rió con diversión-. Es solo un resfriado.

— ¿Estás segura que no me contagiaste tus estúpidos cólicos? -preguntó divertido pero tratando de sonar serio.

—Con los cólicos no se juega Sasuke. -dijo como regaño.

—Esto no es un resfriado normal. -se quejó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Quizás es porque nunca te enfermas. -sonrió.

— ¿Y eso qué? -la miró confundido.

—Hay gente que nunca se enferma, y cuando se resfrían o algo parecido les da muy fuerte. -le explicó.

—Tiene sentido..

—Iré a comprar sopa, y té, para que te mejores Sasuke-kun. -sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios-. Sabes a enfermo. -dijo divertida.

—No me molestes. -contestó con cansancio.

—Hoy cuidaré de ti Sasuke.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

— ¡Claro que sí! Tú cuidaste de mi ayer y ya me siento mejor, así que hoy me toca cuidarte. -sonrió dulcemente.

—Eso es muy lindo de tu parte. -dijo sinceramente.

—No te preocupes, regresaré en un momento, ¿si? -lo miró.

— ¿Me besarás aunque tenga sabor a enfermo? -preguntó divertido.

—No sabes tan mal. -le dijo divertida y volvió a besarlo sonriendo-. No tardo. -se despidió y salió del departamento.

_'Hoy no iré al curso Naruto_' –le escribió en un mensaje.

_'¿Estás bien Sasuke?'_ –respondió.

_'Mejor que nunca, estaré con Sakura todo el día'_

_'Entonces te dejo, salúdala de mi parte.'_

—Bien Sakura, ayer por ti y hoy por mí. Solo espero que me consientas como yo a ti. –dijo para sí mismo y se acomodó en las cobijas fingiendo estar enfermo.

**Después de todo era solo una pequeña mentira que beneficiaría a los dos.**

* * *

**Qué opinan? Ahora me entienden? jaja**

**En lo personal yo nunca había notado mis cambios de humor en esos días... hasta un día xD y obvio no son tan extremos pero supongo que los de algunas chicas si :p**

**Espero que les haya divertido, a mi me divirtió mucho y me gusta leerlo aunque ya me lo sé xD**

**Igual acepto sus críticas y todito :33**

**Gracias por leer :DD**


End file.
